User talk:J Fan
]] Welcome aboard! Leave any new comments and/or messages here. See also: 'Archives' and 'Free Discussion' True Pirate Fans I just wanted to say that I saw your conversation with that user, and I must say that you hadled that very well mate. Don't let what he said get to your head, because I believe that you are a true pirates fan who helps protect this wiki from vandals like him. I remember when I started back last winter and how annoyed I was, and look how close we are now. (In an internet friend sort of way, you know what I mean). It makes me sad to see people like him do stuff like that and get banned from great communities like this. I don't think you abuse your power at all, I think you are one of the best moderators on any website I have ever been on (if that guy thinks you are a bad admin, he should really go on LucasForums, that place is full of corrupt moderators, lol). Us pirate fans should stick together! Keep rocking on mate, you are doing a great job at admin-ing. P.S. And for what its worth, I think you are a great and "righteous" (in a pirate sense) admin. Mrcharlton 22:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sterling BTW, more info on Sterling. If James is a feared pirate, he gets a sword known as the Cuttlass of Immortality, which gives him control of the Nemesis in a similar manner to that of Blackbeard and the QAR. The Cuttlass of Immortality is described to be a sort of sister sword to the Sword of Triton. If Sterling is a Legendary Pirate, he gets the Sword of the Ages, which doesnot give him control of his ship, but gives him control over the wildlife on land and in the jungles (he can control vines and organic life to do his bidding. There is even a power that helps him summon an ent like on LOTR). If Sterling is somewhere in the middle, his crew look like normal pirates, if he is a feared pirate, his men don't turn into Sea Creatures, Zombies, or Skeletons, but they do develop a cursed and evil look like your party members do if you turn to the darkside on the second Knights of the Old Republic video game. If you are Legendary, your men where some sort of uniform like outfit. Your gunners where red, your officers where blue, your sailors where green, and your boarders/marines where outfits like Jack Sparrow. Too bad this game had to be cancelled! Perhaps we can at least hope for a storyline based on it made by the PiratesAhoy modding team. Maybe it will be in New Horizons or something, I know one user over there suggested it. Mrcharlton 23:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) (BTW, this is Mrcharlton, but I am currently using a public library computer) Sorry about the mix up mate! I just thought it being called the other would make more sense, but I didn't know the other was canon. 23:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I think you should keep the article on his one main pistol he kept loaded with a single shot. Since he didn't really use the other one, you can note it in the behind the scenes. Mrcharlton 01:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat If you're there I'd like to chat with you, if not, message me on YouTube and let me know when you can. CaptainTeagueCaptainEdwardTeagueCaptainTeague In case you have not seen it yet... http://jimbyrkit.com/archives/category/portfolio/wedlocked Jack5555 20:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC) New Horizons Apparently the Disney representitive on the PiratesAhoy website confirmed certain aspects of New Horizons, the mod, to be canon. The only aspects that are not is the Jack Sparrow storyline (due to its contradictory to the Price of Freedom), Jack Aubrey, and Horatio Hornblower (due to copyrighted liscenses of the Hornblower and Master and Commander franchises). The storylines that HAVE been proven as canon are the ones that are compatible with the POTC (Tales of a Sea Hawk, Assassin, Bartolomeu o Portuges, and both Devlin/Sharpe storylines). Because the other age of pirate games were made by Akella, the same company that made the original potc game, they were also deemed as canon. Mrcharlton 23:26, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Beta has been out for almost a year, and I have had the honor of not only playing it, but also modding parts of it. The reason Jack Sparrow is non-canon is because the part of the storyline explaining his backstory was made BEFORE Price of Freedom came out. Also, it explains quite a bit of Barbossa's backstory throughout the varius storylines (It has Bartolomeu o Portuges being the Bartholomew who wrote the code with Morgan, a persistant character throughout the game). Barbossa is actually part of Henry Morgan's crew as a young man. According to the mod, he was born in 1650 and he became cursed along with Morgan after stealing Mayan Silver from New Spain on one of the raids. He didn't emerge from the curse for another twenty five years, which resulted in him not aging. The curse was very different from the Curse of Cortez, as this one only kept him from aging, and it killed anyone he touched. I found this an interesting explaination. I will post a picture of young Barbossa if you want. Mrcharlton 00:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sounds good to me! If you want, I can write up the articles when I have time! Mrcharlton 10:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you still have the New Horizons article data saved? Mrcharlton 01:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll find some time to work on it tomorrow as I have to get to bed. Mrcharlton 01:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Art My artwork CaptainTeagueCaptainEdwardTeagueCaptainTeague I just wanted to show you them, You can delete them if you want. I don't want people using them without my permission. 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 Your choice. I already have them up on Facebook so I know who's commenting on them. 8~Captain Edward Teague~8 Grazie. Please return to the YouTube conversation we were having. 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 Wedlocked Well, on Amazon they listed this new set. When you look at the image, it says something like "never before seen short film". So, I asked around at KTTC, and someone found that info on Wedlocked. The actress who plays either Scarlett or Gisele was interviewed a little while back, and said she did something recently for Pirates. I pieced two and two together and bam! No problem, it is a pleasure to share! And, I am pretty sure they are. Amazon originally had the "international poster" as the cover images, which showed that I was wrong about it hahah. Then yesterday they updated with those images. Amazon always uses the movie poster as a placeholder until the actual covers are released, so these must be the real ones. Jack5555 02:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Amazon hasn't updated the product info yet, so I don't know. If I find out, I will let you know. :) :I will probably buy this new set too even though I already own the 7 disc trilogy collection hahaha. Jack5555 03:54, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ages I have a couple of questions concerning Barbossa's age; on his page it says that he was born in 1680s, but that wouldn't make much sense since Pirates of the Caribbean 4 is set in 1750 and that would make him 60-70 years old in the fourth film. I think it makes more sense if he was born in 1690s, as that would make him 50-60 years old which makes more sence. What do you think? -Pirate55 17:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, according to NH, it says that Barbossa was born in 1650, but he was cursed with a different curse before the treasure of Cortez which affected him not aging. Mrcharlton 22:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Cover I saw you posted the new one, and I saw Amazon took down the old one, so just that one was a placeholder. But yes, delete the skull and swords one please. :) Jack5555 04:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Peg leg hello CJSFan just wanted to say thx for helping me improve on some of the pages a created yes thx once again if u dont mind i really think we should start filling in missing details in all the stranger tides spoiler alerts. we shoul fill them up and improve th wiki by adding some new pages such as will turner's medallion and jacks sparrow's coat POTC movies How many movies do you think they will make? AangHasBrownEyes 03:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I think they'll make about 287 The Child of Himself 03:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) well i was just trying ro make the medallion page but a page with that name was already taken thousand apologies...anyways ive just created a jack sparrows effects page... hope u dont mind... :) how. hello, this is Evan SamSorrow, and i am wondering how i join the POTC wiki. if you can let me know i would be very greatful thanks for your help mate but can you help with one more thing? ok, i am new and i have written a spin-off series for POTC and i wish to have my charecter have his own page. how do i do that? and i don't know if i am doing the four tildes right but here i go. ~Captain Jack, Hector Barbossa, Davy jones, Calypso Re Image and Edit I suspected the removal of these images for indeed it is a wikia potc but I found these images on a site where it showed all uniform and the grade in the film and I found it interresting then I give it a go but it knewn of a deletion. Omaha 3945 09:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Footer Over at Community i have made a banner for all the POTC Wikis please add it to the Pirates wiki Code: ReRe:Footer Changing it now I tried to put all the wikis I know that are releated to potc send me more if you can think of any and i have changed the summary. Tama63Talk 07:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Message Hey CJ ,' Take a look at this and if you like add it to MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user this is the message new wiki users recive :) Tama63Talk 16:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Images A while back, you asked me to remove the backgrounds of images. I am still working on them. I just became the President on the Players Wiki. Basically, every major decison is given to me first. I am working on the Pirates Misc. wiki now too because the creator is back. I have also been really busy in real life too. We had to get our boat in the water and I am busy all day at our cottage. I should have the images done in the next couple of weeks. I am so sorry for not finishing the images in a timely matter. I am not usually like this but I will have the images done ASAP. -- 06:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Queen Anne's Pirate images Hi. My name is Salomon Passariello. I worked as a Queen Anne Pirate in the last Pirates of the Caribbean. I am not very proficient with this page but i will like to know if you can help me with the upload of pictures from the movie to the website. Hello CSJ FAn. yes, I did work in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides for a month and two weeks as a feature extra. Some of us we do get credit only if you have a speaking role. if not you get no credit at all. That's the reason why you don't see us at the end of the movie. ( credits) Howeer, we have enough documentation and pictures to prove we were there. If you have Facebook, you can add me as Salomon Passariello. I only do this to secure the name of my friends, we work hard and we deserve a little recognition. We would love to have you as our editor. Little edit. Philip Swift survives...you can already know that as a fact. improved image I wonder if it was you who raised the image in the page "Gallery of Royal Navy image". It is image called "Marines and officer in the attack of the HMS Dauntless". If so I would like to known how did you do it or site.Omaha 3945 09:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) EITC Agent And how did you do to improve, on a site ? If so, can you give me the name of the site. Going back to EITC Agent, it can not be him because there is no other officer EITC appears to be "important". Omaha 3945 10:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Agent EITC I forget to tell you, perhaps you should delete it is better. Omaha 3945 10:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) create a template infobox Hello I would like to build a wiki but I can not make a template infobox. Could you help me and tell me how to please as it seems to me that your are creator of this and it looks very well done. I have already asked a lot of creator of wiki and they never responded. I hope you answer mePotcfan 18:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Norrington's Campaign So did you come to a decision on the forums on what to call the "Norrington's anti-piracy Campaign article?" Mrcharlton 21:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Those names are good, but kind of wordy. What about calling it "Liberation of the Black Pearl" or something, would that work? Also, why does it say on your page that you have been a member since June of 2011? And yesterday at that! LOL Mrcharlton 16:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) yeah, I made this account in late December or early January, when I vandalized the Blackbeard article when I thought I was helping out. Lol. The reason it says I have been here since April was because I had a namechange (I used to be BiggestPirateFan). I remember when I used that alias, I got up to 600 edits, but I had to start fresh again when uskok changed my name (is it possible to boost my edit count so I can have the number of edits I would have had if I didn't change my name? It would be about 1200 edits in all or more) anyway, I'm fine with waiting a little. Mrcharlton 15:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) After credits scenes Hey there! You marked my recent contribution as a candidate for deletion, but I didn't see any explanation as to why. :) Is this a duplicate? Maybe I didn't see something. I left a note on Talk:After credits scenes, we can continue the discussion there, if you like. :) Cheers, --TOR 10:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Gallery of screenshot This is a gallery on a site or they of pictures of you?Omaha 3945 16:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your information. Omaha 3945 08:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) My New Drawings re:Another idea Great idea! I completely agree. Do as you wish. Uskok[[User Talk:Uskok|''Sea Queen]], ''Nemesis'' 06:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'd like to see my wiki Pirates of the Caribbean (in Spanish) and put it into your wiki. V-Damimon ;) 15:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not sure, but that is the wiki Pirates of the Caribbean (in Spanish) more complete.V-Damimon ;) 19:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Question I was just looking around the wiki's users when I realized that some of them, yourself included, have these character info boxes (template) that just explain a little bit about the user both in a fake way and real way. It looks to me as though only admins are actually allowed to create them. But I wasn't sure. If I'm allowed to create a character info boxes, can I also make up some stuff and junk to add in it? Just for fun :) ARC Trooper Tal 15:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the reply! :) ARC Trooper Tal 09:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Headers :Not sure what you mean by the new welcome header needing to be in the history - but I see you are not using it. No good? http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 02:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) OST DVD Release I tried contacting you on Youtube but: Is Pirates 4 still going to come out on October 18th or has the date changed? Or are you not sure yet? 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 I'm sticking with October 18th then. 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 Happy Birthday! ^_^ Is it your birthday now? How about now? I'm just having some fun with you, chill out dude. 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 I added 3 extra songs to YouTube from Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides, check it out. 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 re:Tower of London According to Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization), the scene where Gibbs burns the Mao Kun map happened in the courtyard of the Tower of London. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 11:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Angelica Island I just wanted to let you know, the island that Jack maroons Angelica on is the same island that Barbossa marooned Jack on twice. Jack: One Pistol, one shot Angelica: To Kill myself before I starve? Jack: There's no trusting you love, besides, this is a well traveled trade route. You can signal a passing ship (like Elizabeth Swann did to get the attention of the Royal Navy) I'll leave the modifications on that page up to you. 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 Whatever. I hope you like the Blackbeard Image I posted up a while ago. 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 Just doing what I can to help ^_^ 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 Just Another Question I just have another question, merely out of curiousity. Do you, by any chance know what the British Wig curls (the roll things on the side of wigs) signify? I tried searching it up on Google but nothing came up, so thought you might know. :) ARC Trooper Tal 05:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :That's ok :) ARC Trooper Tal 06:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:OST Images I can't complete the images this summer. I don't mind if another person does them. I have been so busy with my family and the player's wiki. I have completed Angelica's Sword, Scrum's necklace and the Bible. I am so sorry but everything is too busy right now. I actually completely forgot about the images until now. Sorry but I did get three images done. You can depend on me again during the school year but not during the summer. -- 17:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) hello i also like jack (monkey) and the kraken :Those three images are done now. I hope you can trust me to do more images in the future. -- 02:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) iTunes Do you have $15.00 worth of an iTunes Gift Card? I can upload more of the score if you do. I found someone ;) 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 it's cool. I won't upload anything else to YouTube until I feel like I'm all set to share what I have. 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 Chances are, not much is going to change any further then this for a while, Check it out bud http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL052FF203C3E267B9 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 Aside from some diferences that the complete end credits have between "End Credits" and "The Palm Tree Escape/There's Your Proof," not much is off. For now I just have to wait until the DVD or more music to come up. 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 Thank you Hi, this Finnegan Fan and I just wanted to say thank you, and I really liked your idea of putting CJSFan infront of Jack Sparrow's picture and I really want Finnegan Fan infront of Finnegan's face the guy I based my name off of and thanks again CJSFan! I don't see how Barbossa can have a wooden leg AND a cup. I never even saw the cup in the movie. 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8